Welcome to Fireblade High 2:0
by IcyHeart2001
Summary: After having the worst day of his life and being told he couldn't be a hero by All Might, Izuku goes home and breaks down. Triggering his quirk to activate. Inko solution is moving to America to start over. Upon arriving he is registered to one of the top hero schools in America, Fireblade High. Read Note!
1. Enough is Enough

**I am back with the rewrite of Welcome to Fireblade High! I am proud to start this chapter again! I hope you see the differences of this version and the old one. Hope you notice the small change of Izuku's quirk when it manifest.**

* * *

"There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!" Death Arms yells at Izuku, who was sitting down on a rock.

"What were you thinking?!" Kamui Woods adds in as his arms were folded over his chest.

Izuku looks down at the ground as he was sweating intensely, not wanting to meet the glares of the two pro heroes that stood before him or see the glare Bakugou was sending his way. The two pro heroes continue to scold him but Izuku ignores them as he takes a glance to where All Might was standing.

All Might was currently talking with the news reporters about the sludge villain, after defeating the villain just moments ago, saying he was just doing his job.

Izuku was so caught up in watching All Might he didn't notice Death Arm and Kamui Woods had left him alone. He lets out a sigh as he got up, grabbing his backpack, and walks away in the direction of his home. He was tired both mentally and physically, he was about ready to collapse at any moment.

"This day couldn't possibly get any worse." Izuku thought to himself as he walks down the street into a small neighborhood.

Walking down the sidewalk with his head down in despair. He groans as a pulsing wave of pain in his head hit him hard, The words of All Might echo in his mind, interrupting his thoughts.

 _ **"So no, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."**_

Izuku quivering slightly as another pulsing wave hit his brain, another voice in his head echoing. Not even noticing his eyes flickering a bright green a few seconds, he lets out a shaky breath as the flickering suddenly stops. Walking faster as his shaking got worse, trying to ignore the voice in his head.

 _ **"You're even worse than these damn rejects Deku! You're nothing but a quirkless wannabe!"**_

Izuku could feel his eyes water, his vision getting blurry, and wiping them away before they could even fall. The pain stops suddenly as well as the voices, much to his relief. He just wanted to get home, he wanted to forget this awful day, unfortunately, his burned up notebook in his bag won't let him forget about today and having remembered that he still needs to go back to school tomorrow.

Izuku felt little to no relief to see his apartment building and ran to get home quicker. Upon arriving at his apartment door, he simply stares at it not bother to extend out his hand to open it. His shaking was now extremely noticeable, his mind a complete mess, he lets out a sigh as he reaches the handle of the door and opens it. Taking off his shoes and putting them to the side as he closes the door. Walking into the living room as he drops his bag on the floor before calling out to his mother. "M-Mom, I-I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Izuku!" Inko greets as she came from the kitchen with a smile on her face, wanting to ask her son about his day like she usually does, only to see her son shaking uncontrollably with a look of utter despair and hopelessness. A look of worry takes over her face as she was in front of him in seconds, bringing him close for a hug. "Izuku, are you alright?! What happened?!" Inko was quickly leading him to sit on the couch, wanting to talk with her son.

Izuku tries smiling to ease his mother's worries but couldn't find the strength too. He couldn't stop shaking his body didn't allow him too. He rubs his eyes, wiping incoming tears away. "I-I'm f-fine, mom. It's just...a bad day."

Inko wasn't convinced, still looking at her son in worry, knowing her son was going through a lot in his mind. Placing a firm hand on his own, offering warmth and comfort, she spoke in the softest voice she could muster at the moment. "You can tell me anything, dear. I'm here to listen to you. It's not good to keep everything bottled up."

Izuku stares at his mother wide-eyed as his eyes water up, shaking getting worse by the second. "I..."

 **"Fucking Useless Deku!"**

Izuku could feel the tears going down his cheeks, a pulsing wave of pain shooting through his head.

 _ **"Do you really think someone**_ _**like you can get into U.A when they can have me!"**_

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down only to backfire on him as he felt more tears, as he felt closer to having a breakdown. "I-I hate..."

 _ **"You're quirkless! What the hell can you even do?"**_

Izuku let's out a whimper as he felt another wave of pain, whispering out in a low voice. "I hate it..."

 _ **"No, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."**_

 _ **"Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof."**_

Izuku couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a cry as tears were filling up his eyes, sobbing loudly as he buries his face in his hands. "I HATE IT HERE!"

Inko could feel her heart breaking as she watches her son breakdown. She pulls him into a hug, trying to comfort him, unaware that her son's eyes were flickering bright green.

"I HATE IT! I HATE KACCHAN...I HATE BAKUGOU!" He yells as he cries in mother's arms, trying to breathe as he sobs, unaware his eyes were flickering rapidly. "He's...He's been bullying me since we were kids! Ever since he got his quirk, he's been beating me! He...He calls me Deku because I'm...useless!"

Inko could feel tears in her eyes but didn't allow them to fall, thinking to herself. _"No! You need to be strong for him!"_

Izuku began to breathe rapidly as he slowly falls off the couch onto the floor, out of his mother's hold. "Everyone is right I can't be a hero, even All Might told me. It's all because I'm quirkless." Izuku let's out a loud sob as he slams his fist on the floor. "I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bakugou. I didn't want to make it worse."

He lets out a scream of agony as he felt the pulsing wave of pain increasing ten times worse. Grabbing his head as he tries to make it go away, it felt like someone was squeezing his brain tightly. He could hear the pounding in his ears, it was so loud he couldn't hear his mother telling him to calm down.

Suddenly, a pulsing wave of light green energy shot throughout the room. Inko stares silently as the couch and the tv wiggle for a moment before floating then, one by one, everything in the room start floating as well.

A light green aura flickering around Izuku's hands and body.

Inko soon finds herself starting to hover in the air, floating around like the objects in the room. She looks at him in panic, "Izuku, calm down!"

Her words were unheard by her son, Izuku couldn't hear her over his own screams of pain. He shots to look up at the ceiling and lets out one last scream of agony. Eyes wide open, no longer flickering, glowing so brightly that his pupils weren't visible. A bright shiny aura surrounding his hands and body, looking like fire almost.

The objects and Inko were raised higher, nearly hitting the ceiling. Inko looks at her son, who was frozen on his knees as the green aura around him flares. She then came to a realization, Izuku's quirk has finally manifested.

 _"How is this even possible?! The doctor said he wasn't going to get a quirk! No, no time to think about that! I have to calm him down! His quirk might get more out of control!_ " Inko shakes her head and takes a deep breath before yelling out, "Izuku!"

He breathes for air, as if he was underwater this entire time, his eyes turning back to normal as the green aura that had surrounded him disappears. Causing everything around him to drop with a bang, Izuku nearly falling forward before using his arms to hold him up.

Inko screaming as she was falling, Izuku quickly reaching out his hand in fear of his mother getting hurt and activates his quirk to stop her from hitting the floor. His eyes glowing again and an aura surrounding his hand.

Inko stops screaming as she felt herself stop, she was slowly placed gently on her feet onto the floor, looking over to her son. "Izuku?"

He stares at her wide-eyed before the aura vanishes and collapses.

"Izuku!" she yells in worry as she runs over to him, getting on her knees and shaking him gently. "Come on, honey get up."

Izuku didn't move, he was completely out cold. Inko carefully tries to pick him up, but it looks more like dragging him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take you to your room."

Inko carefully drags him to his room, making sure she didn't hit anything on the way. Opening the door to his room, carefully making sure she didn't hit anything and tucks him into bed. Making sure he was comfortable and the blankets were warm.

She places a small kiss on his forehead before she brings the chair from his desk over next to his bed before sitting down, matching him with a worried look. _"I hope you wake up soon. I want you to know you have nothing to be sorry for, It's my fault. I gave up on you, I didn't support you. It only made things worse for you, I already knew about Bakugou but didn't say anything because I knew you didn't tell me for a reason. I promise, from now on, I'll support you no matter what."_ she thought back to what Izuku said first.

 _ **"I HATE IT HERE!"**_

Inko looks at the ground remembering something her childhood friend said years ago.

 _ **"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, just call me. I promise I'll help you no matter what."**_

Inko stares at Izuku, a determined look in her eyes. "And I know exactly where to start. I just hope he still remembers me, we haven't talked in a while."

* * *

The next day, Izuku slowly opens his eyes. Blinking several times as he sits up slowly, groaning. "Why does it feel like I got hit by one of Bakugou's explosions?" he looks around as he notices he was in his room. "How did I get here? I remember I was in the living room." he looks at his alarm clock next to his bed before letting out a small yelp. "It's 7:40! I'm late for school!"

He quickly gets up from bed before heading to his closets but stops suddenly. "Wait, why did mom wake me up?"

He slowly walks to the door quietly opening it, making sure not to make any noise. He heads to his mom's room, walking down the hallway quickly, about to open knock on her door until he hears her talking to someone. Izuku presses his head close to the door, trying to hear who she was talking to. _"Who is she talking to?"_

He slowly opens the door to see her sitting on her bed, her back facing him, talking on the phone.

"Do you know anyone who can help him?" She asks, whoever she was talking to asked her something. "Because my quirk is a low-level form of telekinesis, it's not as powerful as my son's quirk. And something in my gut tells me it's more than just telekinesis."

Izuku's jaw drops as he thought to himself. _"Did I hear that right? I have a quirk!"_

He quietly closes the door and went back to his room. He got on his bed and sat there in thought. _"I have a quirk?! But...that's impossible! I'm fourteen! Why did I get it now! The doctor said I couldn't have a quirk! Could he have been wrong...Wait! What is my quirk?"_

He remembered back to what his mom said, it was more than just telekinesis. "More than just telekinesis...more." He looks over to his All Might action figure, brings back an unwanted memory.

 ** _"No, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."_**

Izuku shakes his head, _"No time to think about that."_

He stretches out his hand, focusing on the figure.

It didn't move.

He tries harder.

Still didn't move

He intensely focusing on the figure, lifting his hand up, sweat forming on his forehead.

It moves slightly before slowly lifting it up.

His eyes glowing and a bright green aura surrounding his hand. He watches as the figure was floating but couldn't lose focus, it was taking all his power just to keep it up. _"This is hard I can't even move my_ arm _, It feels like I'm holding up a car!"_

He lets out a tired breathe before dropping his hand, the aura and glow gone. A small wave of pain pulsing through his head. "Bad idea!"

"Izuku are you alright?"

He turns to the door seeing his mother standing there. A worry look on her face as she walks over to him and sat down on his bed. "I see you found out you had a quirk. Be careful, mental quirks hurt a bit if you don't know how to use it right."

Izuku looks at her, wondering why she suddenly looks nervous. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Inko sighs as she places her hands on his shoulders. "Izuku, you know how much I love you and I would do anything to protect you."

Izuku looks at her in confusion before remembering what he told her yesterday. He nods slightly, looking down a bit.

His mother seems to hesitate to tell him something. "Izuku...we're moving to the U.S."

Izuku's eyes widen as he looks back up. "What! Why?!"

Inko spoke softly as she explains. "Izuku...I know ever since I found out you didn't have a quirk I wasn't supportive and that is a guilt I will always have. I know you needed me back then, and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to say the wrong thing. So I promised myself that from now on, I'll support you no matter what. I have a friend who lives in the U.S who is going to help us out and you don't need to worry about getting a house because he already brought us one."

"What about school?!" he yells slightly.

Inko smiles a bit. "You're going to be homeschooled. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was best for you but I think we both need to start over. Starting with helping you achieve your dream."

Izuku eyes widen realizing what she was going to say.

Inko smiles brightly. "You can be a hero."

* * *

 **Not much was changed due to the fact that I had already had rewritten the first chapter before. The SYOC for class 1A is closed but the SYOC for Class 1B is still open. If you still want to submit a oc the character sheet is in my profile.**


	2. Departure and Arrival

**I am back with another chapter! I am so happy that I'm doing this all over again! I added a few new 'scenes' and tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later, Izuku and Inko were both packing their things, starting with his room. Izuku duct tapes a box shut, it was labeled 'Hero Figures' before carrying it over to the door where the others were at. "You don't have help mom, I can do it myself."

Inko was folding and carefully packing his clothes as she smiles. "I don't mind, dear. I love to help you out."

Izuku gave a small shy smile, "Thank you, mom." He thought about something for a moment before turning to his mom. "Hey mom, how did you meet your friend?"

Inko thought about it for a minute before telling him. "When I was five, I would always go to the park. Back then, I used to get bullied by a group of girls they would always pick on me because of my quirk. They would say how weak it was and that it wasn't useful. One day, a boy, about the same age as me, walked by and saw what they were doing. He yelled at them, saying how useless and weak they all were, scaring them off." Inko smiles at the memory. "He asked if I was okay and brought me some ice cream after, told me his name was Rider, I guess after that we became friends."

Izuku decided to ask another question. "What happened? You said he lives in America now."

Inko sighs as she continues to pack his clothes. "His family decided to move back due to family reasons back home. We still kept in touch but life happened, He became a pro-hero and I had you. We haven't talked in a while until two days ago when I told him about you he was willing to help me out and he said a plane should arrive today to pick us up at the airport."

Izuku stares at his mother in shock before yelling out in awe. "He's a pro-hero!"

Inko laughs at her son's reaction. "Yup, ever since we met he always wanted to be a hero."

"Wow! Really?!" Izuku asks with his eyes shining like stars. "So when we get there, we're going to meet him!"

Inko nods, smiling at him. "Yup."

Izuku immediately starts to mutter off. "A pro-hero, I gotta research him. I wonder what's his hero name, what inspired it? Is there a meaning behind it? What's his hero rank? Where is his hero agency? What does he specialize in? What's his quirk? What does it do? Is it good for long range or close range attacks? Does it slow him down? Does it give him an advantage in battle?" Izuku continues to mutter off, ignoring his surroundings.

Inko sweat drops as she smiles, thinking to herself. _"Of course."_

Izuku suddenly stops, remembering what he was supposed to be doing. Blushing and stuttering to his mom. "S-Sorry m-mom! I got a-a little distracted!"

Inko waves it of, "It's alright sweetie. I'm excited to see him again and I know how much you like heroes."

Izuku nods, a small blush on his face from embarrassment. "Thanks, mom," he looks around at the remaining stuff in his room. "I think I can take it from here, the rest of the stuff is mostly posters, figures, and my hero notebooks."

"Are you sure?" Inko asks, not sure if she should leave him to do the rest alone.

"Yeah mom, I should be finished in a few minutes," Izuku said as he grabs an empty box, putting it on his bed, and starts packing up his old hero notebooks.

"I'm going to pull up the van to the front, when you're done we can start taking boxes downstairs," Inko said as she walks out of the room.

"Okay!" Izuku said loudly as she leaves. Izuku moves to grab the rest of his remaining notebooks, which were on his desk, before accidentally dropping one. He went to pick it up but stops dead in his tracks.

The notebook was opened to the page where All Might signed.

 ** _"So no, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."_**

A small wave of pain hit him again, he quickly picks it up and closes it shut, not wanting to remember that awful day. Taking a few deep breaths he tries to calm down to keep his tears from coming out. The wave of pain slowly went away as did the storm of emotions that was growing inside of him.

He quickly shoves his notebooks inside the box before quickly taking down all of the All Might posters on the walls, before rolling them up and shoving them in the box as well. Grabbing the duct tape and sealing it shut, labeling it 'old hero notebooks'.

He grabs it before looking at the other boxes, that were piled up near the door. "I guess I should start taking this downstairs."

He grabs another box before carefully making his way down the hall. Looking to the side of the box to watch where he was going. Moving slow when he made it to the stairs, careful with each step. He finally made it downstairs to see his mom talking to Mitsuki...Bakugou's mother.

Izuku froze up a bit before quickly looking around to see if the demon boy himself was around. He lets out a sigh of relief before slowly approaching.

Mitsuki was the first to notice him, smiling brightly before forcing him into a hug making him drop the boxes he was carrying. "Well if it isn't the very late bloomer himself, congratulations on getting your quirk."

Izuku blushes in embarrassment before talking in a nervous tone. "Thank you Mrs. Bakugou."

Mitsuki smiles before letting him go. "Sorry for what my brat put you through. It's both my husband and I's fault for letting it go on for so long."

Izuku looks the ground nervously. "I don't think he would have listened to you either way."

"I'm sure I can make him listen to me," Mitsuki said with a smile.

Both Izuku and his mother sweatdrop. "I'm sure you can."

"Well, I'm sure you both have a lot to finish before you leave today. I'm going to miss you both. I won't tell anyone about Izuku's quirk." Mitsuki said as she hugs both Izuku and Inko.

"Thank you," Inko said as she hugs back.

"I hope I see you both again someday," Mitsuki said as she let's go and starts to walk away, waving goodbye.

"You too!" Inko yells out before turning to Izuku. "Now let's get the rest of the boxes and head to the airport. The privet plane should arrive in three hours."

Izuku nods before going back upstairs to get the rest of the boxes.

* * *

"Let's see, The Blade Hero: Nightshade is known for his bravery and selflessness. Hero rank: number five. Nightshade's hero agency is one of the top ten best agencies for internships in America, having seventy-five sidekicks and known to help students become strong combat fighters." Izuku reading off his phone as he waits for the plane to take off. "Wow, he's number five. He must be amazing," Izuku starts feeling a little nervous. "and I'm meeting him."

"Izuku, we're about to take off, turn off your phone," Inko said as she was seated a few feet away from him, a table in front of her with a hero school application.

"Okay." Izuku turns off his phone before looking out the small window, watching as the plane slowly starts moving, thinking to himself. His elbow on the armrest and his chin resting on his palm, thinking to himself. _"I wonder how_ Bakugou _would react if he found out I have a quirk?"_ In his mind, a brief image of a raging Bakugou flashed before his eyes. _"Thank goodness I won't have to go through that_ again _."_

His mind drifting off to his quirk, he frowns a bit. _"What exactly is it? I can't even do much with it at the moment, not without feeling that pain. Mom did say mental quirks did hurt if you don't know how to control them."_

Now watching as clouds pass by before turning to his mom. "Mom, how long until we get there?"

"I think in about fourteen or sixteen hours," Inko said as was reading the application and a folder filled with information on the school she was reading about.

Izuku looks at the papers in her hand, he knew exactly what hero school she was looking at. The hero school that has a long rivalry with U.A High because it was nearly on equal terms with U.A.

Fireblade High, a boarding school. The rivalry starting after an international tournament between Japan's top hero school and America's top hero school was held for entertainment and 'sportsmanship' fifteen years ago.

Rider had told her it was the closest to where they were going to live, New York, and that he was a teacher there too.

Since he couldn't go to U.A anymore, why not go to the rival school.

Izuku lays back on his seat before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

After walking from his sleep hours ago, He waits for what seems like forever until they had finally landed.

He slowly gets up, feeling stiff for sitting so long, before following his mom out the plane. They walk down the stairs, cold air hitting them before Izuku spots a man sitting on the hood of a car waiting for them, a large truck next to him.

The man pushes off the car and walks towards them, Izuku, not used to meeting new people, hides behind his mother, before he stops in front of them.

Izuku feeling slightly intimidated by the man, inches closer to his mother, who smiles at the man in front of her.

The man stares at her with a blank look before giving a small smile. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Inko? I bet life has been keeping you busy, right?"

Inko's smile widens before giving the man in front of her a hug. "It's nice to see you again. Right now life has been hard on my son. Thank you for the plane, Rider."

Izuku pulls away from his mother as he looks at her in utter shock before looking at the man who she was hugging in awe. _"This is Rider! The pro-hero Nightshade!_ _I can't believe it! A pro-hero standing right in front of me! I-I have so many questions to ask him! I need to make a good first impression!"_

Reaching the height of 6'5, Rider is a man with quite a lean and ectomorph muscular body, that is defined if you look closely. His medium long straight hair was dark purple in a side shaved comb-over, the left side of his hair covering his side and his left eye. **(AN: guy haircuts and hairstyles are so complicated. It's easier to explain girls. Forgive me, my male readers!)** Light clean skin, a long scar ran down his left cheek to his chin along, his head oval-shaped, his thick well-groomed eyebrows slightly an inch off the alignment of his almond-shaped eyes. The irises of his eyes red with black pupils. The outfit he was wearing at the moment consists of a black t-shirt with a white skull, two daggers crisscrossing behind it, underneath an unzipped black leather jacket, dark blue ripped jeans and black leather combat boots.

Inko let's go of Rider before turning to slightly and lightly pulls Izuku in front of her. "Rider, this is my son Izuku. Izuku, this is my friend Rider."

Rider bends down a little bit before speaking to Izuku like they were friends, smiling. "Hey kid, nice to meet you. As you already know I'm Rider, Rider Anderson. Welcome to New York."

Izuku looks at him, already a mess of nerves, shaking before stuttering out and bowing rapidly. "H-H-Hello, I-I'm Izuku Midoriya! It's ni-nice t-to me you and thank you for your help! Mr. R-Rider, sir!"

Inko laughs before turning to a slightly surprise Rider, who stood back up straight and turns to Inko. "Izuku loves heroes, he admires them a lot."

Rider laughs as he turns to Izuku. "A fanboy, huh?" Rider puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Do you plan on being a hero, kid?"

Izuku was quick to respond, nodding quickly as he smiles. "Y-Yes! I-I-It's always been my dream!"

Rider laughs as Izuku tries to stop himself from saying anything else. "Well kid, you'll be a great hero. I know you will and I can tell, you got the heart of a true hero."

Izuku smiles brightly, happiness and spirit rising up as he felt a small tear fall from his eyes. "T-Thank you, sir."

"No problem, kid. I'll make sure you'll be the best hero out there." Rider turns to face a red Mustang as he motions them to follow him. "Now the gentlemen in the truck will drive your things to your new home. For now, I'll give you both a ride."

Izuku looks at the car with shining eyes, amazed at the cool car he was about to go in. "...Wow..."

He got in the back seat as he still was starstruck. Inko gets in the front seat next to Rider. They follow the truck out of the small landing zone.

It took a while before he notices some buildings ahead. Izuku presses the button to roll down the window as they pass by buildings and stores he's never heard of, he did, however, recognize some stores. Some of the buildings had a lot of lights and big screens with different kinds of images on them. He could tell it was very busy at this time. He saw some people moving in groups and pictures of what he thinks were other pro-heroes. Which he was excited to add in his notebook later.

 _"This place seems busy."_ Izuku looks at the stores they pass by before a huge smile came across his face as his eyes shine like stars. _"Is that a hero store!"_

* * *

After an hour or two of driving, they finally made it to their new house.

Rider turns off the car and got out, Inko and Izuku following. They both look around to see their new home. It was a medium size house. Perfect for them but Izuku notices it was secluded. The front yard was almost the size of a football field. _"There is a lot of space and privacy, I guess that's good."_

Izuku looks at his mom, who was talking to Rider before he went inside the house, the kitchen was a modern style, the dining table was small enough for three, maybe four people to sit and eat. The kitchen was big enough for his mother to move around without bumping into anything. The living room was medium size, furniture was already in there, no doubt Rider brought it for them. A small plasma TV on top of a glass TV stand.

He went upstairs to see his room, when he goes there he saw his bed. He didn't expect a man to be sitting by the window meditating.

The man opens his eyes to stare at Midoryia, getting up from the floor.

The old man appeared to reach the height of 6'9, having a lean body and didn't appear very strong, not really having muscles. His skin pale white, wrinkles under his round shaped eyes. His hair is a dark blue and messy, stopping a few inches above his shoulders, a few strands of hair framing his heart-shaped head. His eyebrows thin and appear to be fading. The irises of his eyes were silver and his pupils were black. He was wearing a plain black shirt, grey jogging pant, and black gym shoes.

The mysterious man looks at him expressionlessly. "You're Izuku Midoriya, correct?"

Izuku avoids looking at the man as he looks down at his feet, he nods.

The man smiles. "So you're the boy I have to teach." he bowed like a performer as he introduces himself. "My name is Jackson Rodriguez, I'll be your mentor for the next few months."

Izuku looks at him, eyes widening in shock. "My...my mentor?"

Jackson gave a nod as he stands up straight. "Yes, Rider informed me that you just manifested your quirk which is a mental quirk. I know it's painful at first but I'm going to help you control it. He called me two days ago saying that I needed to teach a kid who is a late bloomer."

Izuku still looks at the man in shock.

"So, what are you able to do for now?" Jackson asks as he stares at him.

Izuku stares for a few seconds before he snaps out of it. "Well...I'm only able to lift an object but I can't move it, I always feel a wave of pain attacking my brain until I stop. It goes away after I stop using it."

"Hmm..." Jackson looks at Izuku's bed before he raises his hand as a blue aura covers the bed and swiftly lifted up into the air. "As you can see my quirk is Telekinesis. I don't have as much trouble as I use to before but I can only lift objects that are nine hundred pounds. So people aren't much trouble but anything heavier will cause me to get headaches. I am only able to control it due to intense focus and concentration for you it may be different."

He puts the bed back down gently as he turns back to Izuku. "Starting tomorrow your going to train with me on your quirk. Rider will be training you for self-defense and hopefully grow some muscles on your fragile body."

Izuku blushes lightly in embarrassment. "Yes, s-sir."

Jackson stares out the window, seeing Rider talking to Izuku's mother, before asking. "You plan on going to Fireblade High?"

Izuku looks at him weirdly before nodding. "Yeah."

"Most of the teenagers around here all plan on going to Fireblade, nearly all of them had their quirks since they were four. I'm going to tell you now, late bloomers like you have to work hard since you are behind in quirk training, it's going to be intense and painful." Jackson turns to look back at Izuku, who stares up at him, before asking,"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Izuku hesitates for a second before looking up in determination and nods quickly. "I can handle it."

* * *

 **The next two or three chapters will be focus on Izuku and his quirk training. I want to focus on it for now and maybe during his training he meets some oc's. Now here's who are in class 1b so far.**

 **1) Kirumi Uchiyama (** **belongs to KatkpopStar)**

 **2) Arlene Rie (** **belongs to CommandoGirl1127)**

 **3) Yuki Arisa (belongs to PenguinThing)**

 **4) Pompom Banaszewski (belongs to JackHammerMan)**

 **5) Yeong Kim (belongs to Maximum Ride12345)**

 **6)**

 **7)**

 **8)**

 **9)**

 **10)**

 **11)** **Nathaniel Alexander Skyes (belongs to 1stGenAgainstAllOdds)**

 **12) Teo Voidskin (Belongs to Funka1999)**

 **13) Roswell Greyson (belongs to D3lph0xL0v3r)**

 **14)** **Giles Armitage** **(Belongs to Guec)**

 **15) Orlando Chuvit (belongs to MOTHERFU)**

 **16) Jason Hugdan (belongs to Jason 'The Demon' Hugdan)**

 **17) Gavin Jones (belongs to TheBlazingWolf1)**

 **18) Alexander Arline (belongs to Psyman21)**

 **19)** **Kazuma Hanma (belongs to** **Flaming Fate Zero)**

 **20) Andreas Valkyri (belongs to FroppyJaloppy)**

 **As you can see all male oc spots are filled. Five female OC spots are left. So oc spots for them are still open. Please leave a review. See you next chapter.**


	3. Getting Started

**I am back with another chapter of Welcome to Fireblade High! Sorry for the delay if you read my profile then you should know why.**

 **First I would like to say, WTF Marvel! For those of you who watch Infinity War you'll understand.**

 **Second enjoy the chapter! I did the best I could (sorry if it seems boring)**

* * *

The next day, after finishing his online homeschool, Izuku stood in the front yard with Jackson. Wondering what the man has in store for him.

Izuku is wearing a gray t-shirt, black shorts, and red gym shoes.

"Yesterday you told me you can only lift an object before feeling intense pain, correct?" Jackson asks as he and Midoriya walk a little further away from the house.

Izuku nods quickly as he responds. "Yes, sir! I'm only able to do it if I focus really hard. I concentrated until it finally started to lift up but I couldn't move it. It was like trying to hold up a car."

"Hmm...for you it seems extreme focus and concentration aren't enough for you," Jackson said as he lift's small rocks up with his quirk. "For me, I had to not only focus but stay in control of my emotions. Maybe that will work for you, " the rocks drop to the ground, he turns to look at it. "Now try."

Izuku looks at him like he was crazy. "Right now!?"

Jackson looks at him like he had said something stupid. "Yes, right now. This is training, now go on."

Izuku gulps as he turns to look at one small rock, taking a deep breath before activating his quirk. The green aura flickers to life around his hands before it surrounds the rock, a small wave of pain hits his brain like a lightning bolt, as he slowly lifts it up into the air. The pain grew the higher it went but he ignores it, "It's up, I'm...I'm t-trying t-t-to keep...up. It's hurting. "

"Your emotions, try to control them. Don't feel too much or not at all, you just have to have an equal level of focus and emotion." Jackson tells him watching him for any reactions or changes.

Izuku was always good at keeping his emotions at bay, some of them at least. So he tries to do exactly what he said. _"Both focus and emotions at an equal level, just gotta calm down a bit and focus."_

His aura changes, it looks wilder like a raging flame and the color changes from a light green to a dark green, instantly catching Jackson's attention.

The pain hit hard at Izuku, not even hesitating to stop his quirk, causing the rock to fall and his aura to vanish. Gripping his head in pain as he lets out a few whimpers.

Jackson pats Izuku on the back as he was thinking. _"That was weird, usually when mental users are in control of their emotions they have complete control of their quirks right away. But for him...It didn't help him at all."_ Jackson looks at Izuku for a minute before asking, "Kid, do you tend to keep your emotions bottle up?"

Izuku looks up at him for a minute before looking down at the ground. "Yeah...I kinda had to, it's not like I was able to let it out back home without getting bullied."

Jackson's eyes narrow down slightly, _"That might have something to do with it. This kid couldn't let out his emotions back then. He probably didn't even let out anything in fear of getting picked on again."_

"Sorry, I couldn't do it right." Izuku sounding disappointed with himself.

"It's fine. Not everyone get's it right away. For now, let's continue on with your training." Jackson said as he sits down on the ground getting into a meditating position. "We'll figure out your telekinesis later for now let's meditate."

Izuku sat down on the ground, not to sure why they were going to meditate. "Not that I don't want to but why meditation?"

"Meditating can improve your willpower skills, including attention, focus, stress management, impulse control, and self-awareness. Which you will need for your quirk." Jackson explains as he closes his eyes. "Now shut up and start meditating kid."

Izuku sweatdrops as he laughs nervously. "Sorry."

* * *

Izuku snores as he dreams away before being awakened by a smack to the back of the head. He falls face first to the ground before groaning. "Ow...that hurts!"

"I said to meditate kid, not fall asleep for two hours," Jackson said as he slowly got up from the ground.

Izuku got up, rubbing his head, before looking down with a frown. "Sorry, I guess it was so quiet that I fell asleep."

Jackson sighs as he shakes his head. "Your something else kid. Don't worry about it. Now when you were asleep I was thinking about your quirk. For your telekinesis, I want you to try something. "

Izuku looks up slightly at the man. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about it what you said earlier. Since you kept your emotions bottled up, the trigger to control your quirk might be different." Jackson looks at him seriously and points at the rock he levitated earlier. "I'm gonna talk a wild guess and make you test it out to see if it's right. So lift it up again."

Izuku looks at him and the rock with uncertainty but did as he was told. Activating his quirk as his aura appears again. He notices the pain didn't hurt as much as before focusing on the rock. It still felt heavy and his arm was shaking and tense.

Jackson looks at the struggling Izuku and the rock that he was holding up. "Now, do the exact opposite of what I told you earlier, let your emotions out, feel an emotion whichever one you want and use that emotion to help move the rock."

Izuku looks at him like he was crazy, still struggling to keep the small rock up. "Why!?"

Jackson looks at him, expression remaining the same. "Just trust me, kid."

Izuku looks at him for a moment before turning back to the rock. Izuku then closes his eyes thinking, not sure what emotion he's supposed to feel. _"I don't understand! What am I suppose to feel!"_

A few minutes passed and he still wasn't able to move it, not even an inch. He tries and tries harder but he just couldn't do it.

He just couldn't and it was frustrating him. _"What am I suppose to feel?! Nothing is working!"_ Suddenly a voice echoes in his head.

 _ **"So no, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."**_

His eyes open and widen, letting out a small gasp. _"What...What was that?"_

 _ **"Fucking Useless Deku!"**_

Izuku eyes widen up more, recognizing the voices in his head. _"No..."_

 _ **"Do you** **really think someone** **like you can get into U.** **A** **when they can have me!"**_

He frowns as he closes his eyes again, whispering to himself. "Shut up..."

 _ **"You're a total failure Deku."**_

He clenches his teeth as he shakes his head. "I'm not..."

Jackson watches Izuku, knowing he was close to controlling his telekinesis unfortunately through a very strong emotion most mental users avoid losing control of.

Izuku slowly shakes his head more, not wanting to hear the voices again.

 _ **"There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!"**_

Ever so slowly Izuku's eyes narrow in slight anger. "What else was I suppose to do? Stand there?"

His aura turning into a bright green, flaring like a fire, the rock now shaking slightly like his arm.

"Stop!" He yells out loud in anger, completely forgetting that Jackson was with him. "All that doesn't matter now! Just shut up!"

He didn't want to hear them, not right now. He just wants to forget the bad times, coming here was to start over again. He shakes his head faster than before, tears forming in the corner of his eyes refusing to let them fall.

The voices kept echoing the same words over and over again. His anger rising dangerously high as he shakes in rage. Letting out a small whimper before turning into a growl, eyes tightly shut, hands clenching into a fist tightly that they turn white. "Just shut up! I'm not a failure!

His arm continues to shake with anger as he growls louder than before. _"No! No! No! NO! SHUT UP JUST STOP! I don't care what you say!"_

 _ **"Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof."**_

His eyes snap open as his eyes glow brightly, shaking violently. He lets out a rage-filled scream before throwing the rock at a nearby tree, not noticing he did it with no difficulty, completely destroying it once the rock hit it.

Izuku panting as he looks at the ground, not even worried about the tree, trying to calm himself down before speaking. His aura still flaring around him before slowly fading away, the aura surrounding his hands still remains, he looks down at his hand.

A taking a deep breath before finally calming down. Anger fading away as it was replaced with shock, Izuku looking over to the tree seeing it destroyed. He quickly turns to Jackson and immediately starts apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to destroy it! Mom and Rider are going to be mad! I'm sorry I-"

Jackson covers his mouth with his hand. "It's fine, kid. I'll let them know it was my idea."

Izuku simply nods slowly before silence fell between the both of them. Izuku wanted to ask something about what happened but he couldn't.

"If you're wondering how you were able to move the rock this time, just ask me," Jackson said as if he was reading his mind. "Your quirk, well the telekinesis part of it, is linked to your emotions, mostly anger it seems. That seems it's the only way for you to have control of it without a struggle."

"Is...that bad?" Izuku asks hesitantly as he rubs his arm with his left hand.

"It's not bad, kid. I know some people whose quirks are linked to their emotions, especially anger and fear. Some people just need to let their anger out." Jackson replies as he smiles at him. "I think you need a break, why don't you go for a walk just to relax a bit."

Izuku gave a small smile before nodding. "Okay."

"Am going inside to talk with your mom. Now run along, have fun while you're at it."

* * *

Izuku walks down the street, it took quite a while to find the neighborhood that was a few blocks from where he lives, thinking to himself.

 _"I know Jackson said it's not a bad thing but...why do I feel like it is?"_ Izuku frowns as he thought about it, the destroyed tree, out of anger he completely destroyed the tree. _"If I were to have thrown that at someone...they've could've died."_

Not paying attention, he collided with something.

He fell to the hard cold ground before shaking his head, trying to prosses what happened.

"Oh! Are you okay? I didn't see you there."

He looks up and froze, he felt like something was stuck in his throat, a huge blush came over his cheeks. Standing in front of him was a girl, a pretty girl in his opinion.

She has pale blonde hair and beautiful eyes, the girl was smiling down at him while she bends down slightly.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" The blonde asks as she held out her hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Izuku's face turns completely red, he tries to talk but all he could do was stutter. He holds her hand before being pulled up by the girl.

The pale blonde hair girl smiles at him, making Izuku wonder if it was possible for a girl to be so bright and filled with life, before speaking in a soft happy voice. "Hi, my name is Veronica Vermillion. What's your name?"

Izuku swallows hard as he got a good look at her, his blush getting worse and bigger.

Reaching the height of 5'1, Veronica looks like a young happy and cheerful girl. Which made him wonder if she was born that way. She is a girl with a well-built and slender body, having a neat hourglass frame, her waists small and curvy hips. Her breast small and plump, her rear plump as well. Her peachy color skin clean and very well taken care of, looking very soft to touch. Her long pale blonde hair is let loose, stopping at her hips. Her face heart-shaped, her lips look thin and didn't appear to wear any kind of lipstick on them. Her eye shape round, her small eyelashes looking completely normal, not appearing to have any makeup on them either. Her eyebrows an arch hard angel that aligned with her eyes. The irises of her eyes a metallic silver color as her pupils were black, filled with happiness and life. The girl appeared to be wearing a white T-shirt, light pink shorts, and white gym shoes.

Izuku stares at her wide eye before remembering her question, blushing and sweating badly. "Umm...I-I'm Iz-Izu-Izuku Mid-Mi-Midoriya."

Veronica smiles as she giggles at him. "Not much of a talker are you? You're new here, aren't you? I never seen you around here before."

Izuku nods shyly as he avoids looking at the girl in the eyes. "U-Uh...y-yea-yeah."

Veronica smiles,"Why don't I show you around sometime, New York is very big."

Izuku was panicking, frantically thinking about what to say. _"What do I say?! I never talked to a girl before! Is this normal! What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!"_ His mouth opens and just blurts out, "S-Sure."

"Great! Meet me here this weekend at eleven o'clock in the morning." She said before giving Izuku a hug, which he makes him stiff as a board, and letting go. "Nice meeting you Izuku, see you this weekend!"

With that she runs off, continuing doing her workout.

Izuku blinks several times and he finally snaps out of his nervous and shy mode before smiling. "I talked to a girl!"

He ran back home when he made it back with a smile and a light blush on his face before opening the front door.

Jackson and his mom were in the kitchen, seeing him come in with a smile made Inko happy.

"Oh, someone has a wide smile on his face, something happened kid," Jackson asks with a smirk on his face.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Inko asks as she smiles at her son.

Izuku smile widens more. "Everything is great mom."

* * *

 **Izuku's anger will be important in future chapters/Arc's, Yay we met Veronica! This is the beginning part of his training! Next chapter will be longer and more focused on his training and maybe his new friend, or friends. *Wink Wink***


	4. Training with Mind and Might

**Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Finally, after all the writer's block and near loss of inspiration, I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I'm sorry it took so long, in the old version of this story I didn't really have a training chapter for what Izuku went through so I had to make this chapter from scratch. But things should go smoothly from here on.**

 **The SYOC is now officially closed, all spots have been taken. Those OC's who have been accepted are on my profile. Before anyone asks, Yes I'm already working on chapter 5!**

 **So enjoy the chapter. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **October - Day 2 of Training**

"Come on Izuku! You can do it! Just a little longer!" Rider yells at him as Izuku was trying to run with big tires strap around his body.

Keyword: try.

Izuku was drench in sweat, arms, and legs screaming at him, needing a break from this torture. He was shaking with every step he took, not stopping for a break, and his face was red. Having a large tire attached to him was not what he was expecting when he started training with Rider. He's been at this for three hours and it was killing him.

"This...is...the...worst thing..." Izuku struggles to talk as he takes another step. "...ever!"

"Try not to think about the pain, it's easier that way." Rider said as he sat down near a tree and was watching him try to walk. "You need to get some muscles when I first saw you I thought 'my god this kid has never lifted any weights in his life'. I'm right, am I?"

Izuku shoulders shot up out of embarrassment, his face growing even redder. "Right."

"So in order to grow some muscle, I'm making you do this." Rider nonchalantly said as he pulls out his phone, seemingly texting someone. "Since you want to try to go for Fireblade High, you have to train hard to catch up with the other kids your age."

 _"That's true, I have to work harder than anyone else. If I don't I'll never catch up!"_ Izuku continues to try and pick up speed to run. _"I want to be a hero, a hero who helps people, a hero who people can depend on!"_ Sweat drips down his face, taking a step forward, as tears ran down his face. "I _will_ be a hero!"

Rider looks up from his phone, watching as Izuku slowly starts to pick up speed, not enough to run, however, just enough to speed walk. _"This kid, he's defiantly got the heart of a hero. For someone so young he's got a lot of determination, to begin with."_ He smiles as he sees the fire in Izuku's eyes. _"He'll fit right in at Fireblade."_

Izuku grunts as he tries to keep up the pace he was in, ignore his leg muscles, before pulling forward. His foot stomping on the grass with every step he took.

Rider found the sight somewhat funny, he looks like a husky pulling a sled. A small puppy pulling a sled. He decides to let the poor guy have a break from this torture. "Alright, Alright that's enough for now. Instead of doing that, we're going to push-ups! My favorite exercise."

Izuku collapse down on the grass, utterly exhausted. His body aching from pulling the large tire around, _"Oww! I knew it was going to hurt after I stopped but this is worse than I thought! And now I have to do push-ups!"_

"Ready?" Rider asks as he got into a push-up position.

Izuku looks at him slightly confused, "What are you doing?"

"I told you we're doing push-ups, I'm gonna do it with you." Rider simply stated as he waits for Izuku to get down.

"Oh. Okay." Izuku slowly got into a push-up position, legs and arms hurt.

"Ready?" Rider asks as he looks at him, Izuku nodding. "Okay, I'll count."

Izuku nods as he starts, with a struggle of course but he did it.

Later on, after doing push-ups for about two hours, Izuku just laid face down on the ground, groaning in pain.

Rider was already standing up and acted like this was an everyday thing for him. "Alright time to do some weight lifting!"

Izuku shot up on his feet faster than the eye can see, looking at Rider like he was insane. "What! But we just finish doing push-ups!"

Rider smirks as he drags Izuku by the back of his T-shirt to the house. "Come on, it's the last thing for today. Tomorrow you're spending it with Jackson, so I'm making the most of today."

"No!" Izuku yells as he was being dragged away.

* * *

Two days later, Izuku was jogging the entire neighborhood where he met Veronica. He was ready to collapse and not get up for weeks but knowing Rider he won't let him. _"I knew this was going to be hard but this was way worse than I imagine."_

 _"_ Hey! You made it!" a voice called out to him.

Izuku turns around slowly as he sees a familiar blonde walk up to him, he went stiff in seconds and throat dried up.

"I was wondering if you were really gonna come or not but I guess you did!" Veronica cheerfully exclaimed as she skips over to him. "Ready to go explore!"

At first, Izuku had no idea what she was talking about before it hit him and blushes. _"That's right! I told her I would meet her here so she can show me around!"_ He panics for a few seconds before calming down and replies. "Y-Yeah, let's go."

Izuku yelps out in shock as Veronica's sudden grasp of his hand and tug. He almost trips before he looks at the blonde girl who was running. Veronica turns to him giving him a cheerful smile, "Let's go on an adventure!"

Struggling to keep up with the girl, he gave an awkward smile back as he nods. Allowing Veronica to guide him to their destination, wherever that was at.

As he was mostly dragged around by a cheerful and happy Veronica, they reached a busy area. People walking quickly to get to where they needed to for the day, and cars driving by.

They made it to a large store as they stop, Veronica turns to Izuku with a bright smile on her face. "This is the Hero Store, my favorite place to shop!"

Izuku eyes brighten up the moment he heard Hero Store, "Really!?" He looks up at the store taking all the details of it, a lot of comic books and hero figurines were seen at the right window. Shirts and other merchandise were neatly decorating the left window. "Wow, it's even bigger than the one back at home!"

Veronica gave him a big smile as she jumps up and down excitedly. "You wanna go in and look around?"

Izuku brightens up, beaming in happiness as he nods. "Sure!"

Izuku opens the door for her as she goes in and walks in after her. His nervousness and shyness were forgotten at the moment as he looks around the big store, seeing a lot of posters of heroes he didn't know about. Surprisingly they even had stuff of the pro heroes back in Japan.

Veronica giggles as she saw Izuku light up, she could even see little sparkles radiating off of him. "Since you're new, I'll tell you about the Pro-Heroes here." She walks to the poster section of the store, Izuku following behind her. They stop in front of a poster with two women wearing skin-tight bodysuits.

They were both standing back to back, one of the women was wearing a jade green bodysuit with a domino mask, while the other was wearing a sapphire blue bodysuit with a matching domino mask. "These two ladies are Jade and Sapphire, The Quirkless Duo!"

Izuku froze, _"Did she just say quirkless? Quirkless...someone actually did become a hero here?!"_

"Jade and Sapphire both worked very hard to get where they are today, training non-stop and having built gadgets to help with hero work. Rising stars and are currently beloved by both men and women." Veronica explains as she looks at the poster with admiration. "Someday I want to be just like them and my starting point is Fireblade High!"

Izuku turns his head slightly, "You're going there too?"

Veronica smiles as she nods, "Yup, I assume you're going there too. It'd be nice to have a friend there with me, that way we both can cheer each other on."

Izuku blushes slightly as he nods. "Y-Yeah."

"Now let's move on to the next hero!" She exclaims as she skips to the next poster.

The next one was a poster with three young women in it, each having dragon-like traits. The first had red scales, the second had light blue scales and the third had yellow scales. "These beautiful ladies are fan favorites, The Dragon Sisters: Dracana, Aqua, and Storm."

"Hey, they remind me of the number nine hero back home, she's able to turn into a dragon." Izuku blurted out as he started telling her all about the dragon hero. "Her form gives her abilities which are flight, superhuman strength, and durability, on top of powerful jaws and claws!

Veronica smiles as she exclaims, "That's amazing! The Dragon Sisters get traits of a dragon but can't transform into a full-fledged dragon." She points at the woman with red scales, "Dracana is currently the number one hero here in America, her quirk is called Fire Dragon. It allows her to breathe fire and is immune to fire quirks since her scales protect her."

Izuku looks at the poster in awe, "Really, that's amazing!"

"Sure is, her sisters are about the same but with different elements. Aqua is able to breathe water and is the number two hero while Storm is able to breathe lightning and is the number three hero. Sometimes they work together as a group but usually go solo for hero work."

"And when they go solo, each gets their own ranking?" Izuku asked.

"Yup! You got it!" Veronica cheerfully exclaims. "Now let's continue on!"

She drags him to the last poster of another woman, this one, however, had traits of a snake. "This vicious lady here is The Serpent Hero: Red Viper, currently number ten in the hero ranking. I heard she's a teacher at Fireblade High, originally she was number six but was ranked down because of an incident with one of U.A's teacher's."

"I bet the media went wild after that happened." Izuku looks at the poster taking in every detail about the Pro Hero.

"Yeah, that was crazy. It's all good now, she probably doesn't care about it." Veronica said as she smiles. "Come on I still have so much to show you!"

She grabs his hand as she leads him to another part of the store, Izuku blushing slightly as he looks at their hands that were still locked together, smiling slightly.

For hours they both spend the entire time in the store, buying a few things here and there. Eventually, they left the hero shop before exploring more, they went to the arcade to play a few games, Veronica was tough for him to beat in Dance Dance Revolution.

Now, they were walking back to their way home. Izuku having a smile on his face remembering the fun he had while Veronica was skipping happily next to him.

"Today was the most fun I had in forever!" Veronica exclaims happily before playfully nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. "You're really good at dancing I had to up my game just to keep up with you."

Izuku laughs nervously, not use to the complementing. "T-Thanks, I guess I was just lucky."

Veronica jumps towards him as she traps him in a tight hug. "Then you have a lot of luck."

Izuku went stiff again, _"I'm probably going to have to get used to it."_ Izuku very slowly and hesitantly hugs her back. He never ever hugged a girl in his life so this was new to him. "T-Thanks for showing me around...I enjoyed it."

Veronica simply smiles as she pulls away, "No problem, we're friends after all!"

Shocked and...happy Izuku felt small tears threatening to fall. He smiles widely as he stares at her. "And I'm glad to have you as a friend, Veronica." He was about to call her by her last name but he remembers that everybody called each other by their first name.

"Me too, Izuku." She smiles sweetly as she closed her eyes for a moment before coming to a stop. She turns to look a small house and sighs. "Well, this is my stop. Can we maybe meet again next weekend?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" He quickly responded as he smiles before noticing that his action, blushing madly. "If you want!"

Veronica nods quickly as her eyes sparkled. "Yup!" she turns to walk to the front door. "I'll see you next weekend."

Izuku watched her go as he stood there, not moving until she went inside. As the door closes behind her, Izuku smiles brightly as he heads home. "I'll see you next weekend too."

* * *

 **November**

Izuku yells out as he sat on the ground using his telekinesis to hold up a very large round boulder. Eyes and hands glowing with a green aura, he no longer felt any mental pain due to meditation and 'emotional' support which is a mandatory thing he has to do now. He uses the memories of Bakugou bullying him to tap into his anger, which he didn't like at all.

His arms hurt for keeping them up for so long and not having a break is taking its toll. He's been at this for five hours straight. "Mr. Rodriguez, how much longer do I have to do this?"

Jackson looks at Izuku as he sat under a tree. He checks the timer he has on his hand as he got up. "Just a couple of more seconds. Then we'll continue with the rest of your training and I told you to call me by my first name, kid."

"Sorry." Izuku as he continues to focus on the rock. "Come on... I can do this."

"You're actually doing pretty well. You must have a lot and I mean a lot of anger to not have any headaches. Like I said before it's not a bad thing, kid. You're learning a lot faster than I originally thought." Jackson stated as he walks closer. The timer went off, loud as a horn. "Alright, you can stop now."

Izuku lets out a sigh as slowly puts down the boulder, stops his quirk and falls forward. Arms in desperate need of a break, and calming down a bit from feeling angry. "My arms feel heavy."

"You'll get used to it as time goes on, kid," Jackson said as he uses his telekinesis to move the large rock away. "Now, it seems you almost mastered your telekinesis but you have to work on your grip."

Izuku moves his head to the side, still on the ground the grass not bothering him, before looking at Jackson. "My grip?"

Jackson nods as he uses his quirk to lift Izuku up, who felt a strong grip around his torso as he was placed on his feet. "Right now you're able to lift and hold up objects but with people, it's a bit different. Objects can't move but people can. They can even break out of our telekinetic grip depending on how strong they are, so in order to improve it I want you to try and hold me still."

Izuku looks a bit wary as he uses his telekinesis to hold him still. He could feel his grip on Jackson, it's like he was actually holding his entire body still.

Jackson felt the slightly weak grip on his body. _"Not bad, his grip is actually a bit stronger than I thought but..."_

With a little effort and strength, he forcefully breaks himself out of the telekinetic grip, meanwhile, Izuku let's out a cry of agony as he grabs his head instantly before falling to the ground. He rolls on the ground as he held a tight grip on his head.

"W-W-Wha?What...was...that!" He struggles to say as he felt an unimaginable pain in his brain. "I-It...feels...like...so-some...one...h-hit me...with a...s-sled-sledgehammer!" Izuku rubs his head hoping the pain would go away.

Jackson remains in the same spot, looking at him nonchalantly. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you, when someone breaks out of your grip it causes a massive mental wave of pain directly into your brain. Though I'm surprised you didn't pass out, most users do since the pain is nearly unbearable."

Izuku slightly glares up at him, "You...couldn't have...told me that...before!" He snaps slightly before getting up slowly, rubbing his head as the pain faded away at a slow pace.

Jackson smirks as he looks at him, "I wonder how you went from being a shy little kid who was afraid of everything to someone who can yell and glare at me in a month."

Izuku kept himself from rolling his eyes at the man before replying, "Spending to much time with Rider has started taking its effect."

Jackson grins as he uses his quirk to keep Izuku from falling. "Now, I think we should continue on with training. You're going to feel a lot of that pain for the next few hours so better brace yourself."

Izuku nods as he got up, ready for more pain to come.

* * *

 **January**

Izuku ducks down as he dodged one of Rider's blade before jumping back to avoid the other. "You're not gonna go easy on me, are you?"

Rider just smirks as he swings his arm causing the blade to slice through the air towards Izuku. "Nope."

Izuku backflips to avoid the blade, "Great to know you care about my safety."

Rider is able to transform his hands into chain dual blades at will. The blades and chains attach to them are made from the iron of his body. Great for long distance attacks but for hand to hand not so much.

Izuku kept dodging to avoid getting cut, Rider was getting faster with those things, so there was no room for error.

He ducked, jumped and even flipped back but they kept coming.

He lost his footing for a second and fell down. He looked up to see one of Rider's blade coming towards him.

 _"Dammit, I can't dodge this!"_ Izuku closes his eyes as he lifts his arms in front of him to block his head, feeling a strong need for protection, imagining a shield, not noticing his arms glowing a bright green as it slowly materializes a green round shield out of his psionic energy. Two straps solidifying on his arm as it wraps itself up, the round shield taking the hit instead.

Once the blade collides with the shield, a loud ring of metal sounds off.

Izuku opens his eyes and snaps his head up, wondering what the sound and why he didn't feel any cut. His eyes widen as he saw Rider's blade stuck on the glowing round green shield.

"Huh, that's new." Rider looks a bit shock but not as much as Izuku. Rider pulls his arm back as the chain pulls the blade off the shield. Izuku got up as he stared at the round shield. It disappeared the moment he thought of how to get rid of it, flinching slightly as it slowly disappears.

The chain slowly pulls back into his arm as the blade forms back into his hand, Rider letting out a laugh as he pats Izuku on the back. "Guess you can make a shield now. Can you make anything else?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I could try." Izuku said, slightly still shock, as he thought of a blade.

At first, nothing happened, Izuku was a bit confused now wondering why wasn't it working. He thinks to himself as continues to look at his hand. _"Maybe I need to be more specific when the shield formed I was imagining the round ones like the one I see in that comic book."_ Izuku looks at his arm imagining a blade that forms onto his arm, " _Sharp and having it form onto my arm so there's no need for a handle."_

It took awhile but his entire right arm was surrounded by the green aura before his psionic energy turned into a piercing hard blade. His right arm now covered by the blade.

Izuku eyes widen up more as he looks at the blade, moving his arm around to see it better. "I did it!" He soon felt a little fatigue afterward before the blade disappears and he falls to the ground on his knees.

"I guess you used a lot of your energy just to make those. I'll tell Jackson about this so he can start helping you with this. That way you don't feel tired afterward and I have to add this to your training." Rider said as he helped Izuku sit down.

"Yeah...sure," Izuku said as he laid down on the grass-covered ground. "Let's see, I have telekinesis and I'm able to make constructs out of my psionic energy...so far I'm both amazed and terrified of my quirk."

Rider chuckles a bit as he sat down next to him before he pats Izuku on the head. "I would be too but once you have control of it, Imagine all the help you can do with your quirk."

Izuku blinks for a minute as he looks up at the blue sky, "Yeah, your right."

* * *

 **April**

"Now focus all your energy into your hand. Now imagine it coming out of your hand like a fire." Jackson instructs Izuku as he stands a few feet away, watches the boy in front of him. "Feel the energy flowing within you, Izuku."

Izuku was attempting to create a psionic blast, ever since he found out about his constructs he wanted to see if he could do anything else. _"Feel the flow of my energy."_

Izuku imagines a round ball of green flame lighting the darkness around him, then feeling his hands heat up. He opens his eyes revealing them to be glowing bright green. He looks down at his hands imagining them on fire, slowly a green flame appears. Slowly covering his hands in a ball, he smiles brightly in excitement. "I did it!"

Jackson smiles slightly as he watches Izuku look at the small 'flames' in his hands. _"He's learning a lot, in just a few months too. Can't imagine what he's going to be like after going to Fireblade."_

"Jackson, what do I do with it?" Izuku asks as he still looks at the green flames.

Jackson looks around at the large backyard before spotting a tree ten feet away, pointing at it. "Aim for the tree."

Izuku nods as he held out his hands in the direction of the tree before he felt the flames charged up before firing it at the tree with a bang. The recoil knocks him off his feet, making him fall on his back a few feet where he had been standing.

Groaning as he rolls off his back to lay flat on his stomach, arms underneath his body. "Oww...that hurt a lot!"

"That's because your arms aren't used to the recoil," Jackson said as he walks up to Izuku helping him up with his quirk. "I'm sure with some practice you'll get used to it."

Izuku slowly got back on his feet with the help of Jackson. "I'm just glad I didn't blow off my arms."

Jackson rolls his eyes as he stands beside Izuku, patting him on the head. "Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine. It shouldn't be that hard to master, you just need a little more nonstop training."

"I guess you're right," Izuku said not looking very unsure before asking in a quiet voice, something he hasn't done in a while. "Hey Jackson, did you have any trouble controlling your quirk?"

Jackson raises an eyebrow before asking, "Why?"

Izuku looks down at the ground before answering, "I...I was just wondering if you had to do training like this too."

"Well, obviously I had too. I had to train my body to get in shape enough to be a hero." Jackson replies with a bit of sarcasm.

Izuku slowly lifts his head, eyes widen slightly. "You were a pro-hero?"

Jackson laughs at the young boy in front of him. "I was known as the Mindful Hero: Mystic. I thought that would have been obvious. Why else did Rider pick me to help you? I knew what you had to do in order to get control of your quirk."

"Wait, if you were a hero, how come I haven't seen any merchandise or posters of you?"

"I retired years ago, couldn't take much more than a few hits to the head." Jackson bends down a bit and tilted his head to see a large scar on top of his head. "That was from a villain I faced, the bastard got a lucky hit and completely busted my head open. I knew then I had to retire, my quirk didn't work as well as it use to then but with some practice, it slowly went back to normal."

Izuku looks a the older man with wide eyes, not believing someone like Jackson was beaten that badly to have his head split open. His look turns into one of worry, "Then should you really be teaching me? What if your quirk-"

"I'll be fine," Jackson cuts him off as shrugs. "As long as I'm not fighting anyone, I'll be fine. Why else do you think Rider is the one training you physically with your quirk?"

Izuku looks at the telekinetic man in front of him, still worrying about his mentor. "If you say so."

Jackson found it funny, the event happened years ago and this boy standing in front of him was worrying about him. He pats Izuku on the head again before leading him to his house. "Now I think it's time to get you inside the house and get something to eat. I heard your mother is making spaghetti with meatballs."

Izuku nods before turning around walking to the front door of his house, letting the old hero lead the way.

"You'll be a great hero kid when it's time for the exam, you'll do great. I know you will."

Izuku looks up at the man, seeing a small smile from the corner of his eyes, before returning the smile. "Thank you, Jackson."

* * *

 **The last week of** **August (The day of Fireblade High's Entrance Exam)**

Izuku is walking at the moment, on his way to Fireblade High to take the Entrance Exam. He was extremely nervous with a mix of excitement. Wearing a white tank top, that showed his off his well-built body, also showing his four pack, gray joggers, and white sneakers. "I don't think I've never been this excited or nervous in my life."

His quirk is now like second nature to him. It's like he had it his whole life. His telekinesis was still fueled by anger, unfortunately for him and his psionic construct takes a lot of energy out of him. As for Psionic blast, the recoil still hurts a bit.

There is another weakness to his quirk, he couldn't use them all at the same time. "I gotta make sure not to overuse my quirk." He shudders as he remembers what happened when he used all three at the same time.

He went into a coma for three weeks, and when he woke up the look on his mother's face nearly broke him. From then on, he promised never to use them all at the same time again.

He was bedridden for a while after that, his training was put on hold. Not having anything to do for about a week was torture.

He met up with Veronica a couple of times and met a few of her friends, who also were applying for Fireblade High. He had asked them all if they had quirks and they happily told him. Writing it all down in his new hero notebook.

The shocker was Veronica, he remembers her answer clearly.

 _"My quirk? Well Izuku, I'm what people call quirkless." Veronica said as she smiles brightly at him. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to be like them."_

Izuku liked her more after that, as a 'friend' of course.

He no longer stutters when he talks to someone, he broke out of his shell when he went out on his own. He doesn't let anything bother him anymore, name-calling or bullying was no longer a problem. Rider and Jackson told him if anyone tried to tease and bully him, ignored them and stand up for himself.

Bakugou probably wouldn't scare him anymore, due to the constant training with his anger and mandatory meditation.

He was stronger now. All those months had paid off, he could go through his exercises with no trouble except the handstands and some of the parkour Rider made him do after the first three months of training.

Izuku grew attached to Jackson seeing him as a best friend and mentor. Jackson had to leave at the beginning of the month, he had to head back home to Brooklyn.

Izuku wanted to cry but he knew it was for the best. After all, the man had a family too but before Jackson left, he made one last request and made Izuku promise him something to keep it a secret. After that conversation, Jackson...Mystic became his number one hero. The second was Rider, much to his mothers' amusement.

He takes a deep breath as he looked down at the ground, thinking. _"This training should be enough to get me in. I won't let Jackson or Rider down. I will make it. I promised Jackson."_


	5. Starting Line Rewritten

**Hey guys, IcyHeart12 here! I decided to split the next chapter into two parts. Part one is basically explaining the exam, introducing two OCs, and the exam starts. While part two will go back and forth with the other OCs and the end of the exam.**

 **So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Izuku stands in front of the school gates, taking in the view of the large building. The school campus was protected by a tall metal gate, surveillance cameras, and motion sensors on the tips of the gate.

Fireblade High is a six-floors in each building, much like U.A High, the school seems like it is made up of four separate buildings with one-way windows when really each is connected by the first floor, they did share the cafeteria. Each grade level has their own buildings for classes. First building from the right was for Freshmen students, second behind it was for the Sophmore students, third from the left is for the Juniors and the last building behind it is for the Seniors.

Bushes and flowers were planted near the front doors. A fountain in the center of the walkway, even the front doors were decorated with the schools' symbol; A gold Phoenix wrapped around a dark blue flaming metal torch with a bladed end.

Some of the Senior students were all hanging or walking in the school, to come to get their class schedule early before the school year begins. Izuku walking to the school door, avoiding everybody around him. The school doors opening automatically for the students. The walls were painted gold with dark blue accents. The lockers were lined up neatly by each other. A quote was painted neatly on the wall in bold letters.

 **"Evolved, Adapted, and Prepared to Fight for Justice."**

He walks through the halls as he made his way to the auditorium. Other teens walking in as well as they make their way to the auditorium.

He enters the gigantic auditorium, to him, it appears to have endless rows of seats going upwards as students went up the stairs to take a seat. Not caring where to sit he sat near the front row in the middle, waiting for the rest of the students to be seated.

"Zuku!" a voice calls out to him.

He turns his head and smiles brightly seeing a familiar blonde girl before calling her by her nickname he gave her. "Onika! Nice to see you again, been training extra hard for today."

Veronica was wearing a white T-shirt, light pink shorts, and white gym shoes. The same gym wear she had on when they first met, her hair in a ponytail this time. "You know it, mind if I sit next to you?"

Izuku smiles brightly as pats the seat next to him. "Go ahead, Veronica, I don't mind."

The pale blonde girl jumps into her seat as she lands with a small bounce. "Thanks, Izuku, I appreciate it." Giving the boy a small hug before sitting still waiting for the rest to sit down. "There is a lot of people here, I wonder how many of us will actually pass the exam?"

"I'm sure you'll be one of them, after all, no one has trained harder than you," Izuku said as he smiles at the girl.

The pale blonde girl giggles as she playfully shoves his shoulder, blushing slightly. "Stop it, you're making me blush!"

Izuku smiles slightly as he looks away, a faint blush on his cheeks. The lights dim as he looks around before turning his attention to the big stage up front. A woman stands on stage with a smile as the spotlight falls on her form.

"Hello there, future heroes in training! I'm Yuki Yokoyama, Fireblade High's School Counselor." She stated proudly to the soon to be students, half of them probably.

Reaching the height of 5'8, Yokoyama has a slender and a triangle frame that shows off her hips. Her breast small and plum, matching with the size of her rear. Her clean olive brown skin looking healthy and soft. Her face oblong-shaped lips bow-shaped and small, and having no lipstick at all. Her black and blonde highlighted hair in low braided pigtails. Her eyes an up-turned shaped, eyelashes medium and curved slightly upwards, eyebrows an arch round shaped. The irises of her eyes are an amethyst purple as her pupils were black. Her outfit consists of a white blouse, black skirt, and black heels.

Yuki then turns to look at someone from backstage, who then pressed a button, suddenly a large screen appeared behind her and turns on. "Now, I know all of you are wondering what you'll be doing for your exam today." the screen then shows a very large building that was dome shape. "For the exam, you'll be going to one of our training facilities called the Environmental Simulator."

Izuku and Veronica look at the images in awe, not having seen anything like it before. Both excited to see what they'll be doing there.

"Here, you will each have to rescue humanoid androids while protecting them from 'villains'. The number of points each android has is base on what color they are." The screen behind her shows imagines of androids of different colors. "The golden androids are rarely seen in the any of the environments which makes it nearly impossible to find, kind of like a card game. The others are very common to find but that one is the rarest of them all.

Izuku looks at the screen reading the points the androids are worth.

 **Black: 5**

 **Gold: 20**

 **Blue: 10**

 **Red: 3**

 **Purple: 7**

 **Grey: Random**

"The 'villains' will try to attack, kill or kidnap the androids. They can fight back if you get immobilize are unable to escape, the points you gain before are your final result. If you are able to escape you are to continue on." Yuki explains as the screen behind her changes into a map of the simulator and an arrow pointing to certain spots in each of the simulators. "In order to gain points you must take each android you save to the safe zone. Teachers of Fireblade High will be watching you all and keep score."

"Great, now I'm a bit nervous," Veronica said in a small voice, eyes showing a bit of worry and nervousness.

Izuku pats her back as he gives a small smile to comfort her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"As you exit the auditorium, you will be handed a card with the name of the environmental zone you'll be in. Buses will be waiting outside to take you to the Environmental Simulator." Yuki smiles as the screen turns white with the schools' symbol on it. "One last thing, make use of the burning flames inside of you. Show that determination and FIRE inside!" she exclaimed loudly in excitement with a hint of crazy. "And from Headmaster Gideon Wells and the Fireblade family is our school motto to encourage you on, Exceed obstacles and push through your limits! Be a hero who burns bright: METANOIA!"

The word Metanoia show up in bold gold letters on the screen. Yuki smiling brightly before the spotlight on her turns off as the lights turn back on. "Please exit in an orderly fashion, thank you."

Since Izuku and Veronica sat near the front row, they were the first to get up and leave. Izuku and Veronica walk by two men that were giving out small cards, each a different color.

Izuku was given a dark green card, looking at the text written on it.

 **Environmental Simulator: Rainforest District**

 **Bus Number: 5**

He looks over to Veronica, before asking, "Where are you going?"

Veronica looks at her card before letting out a small whine. "Aw man, I got the Woodlands District! I wanted to see you in action," she said with a pout.

Izuku laughs at the blonde, finding her pouting funny, before patting her on the head. "Don't worry, if you want you and I can have a sparring match tomorrow."

"No thanks, how about we go to Dave & Buster's and just hang out there all day." She suggests instead.

"Deal." Izuku agrees as he and Veronica made their way to the buses. Teens were rushing to get to their buses, eager to start the exam.

"I'll see you later," Veronica said as hugs him quickly before heading to her bus. "Good luck!"

"You too!" Izuku yells back with a slight smile before heading to his assign bus.

He found it and saw many other students waiting in line to get on the buses. He made his way to bus five, where only twenty-nine trainees where waiting. He waits in line with the rest until they got in.

* * *

The bus arrives at the large dome-shaped building. Everyone got out of the buses and heads for their assigned area. From the inside, each simulation is separated by a gate. The gates were closed until the exam began, Izuku used this time to think.

 _"Saving people, that's what it means to be a hero."_ He takes a deep breath before focusing on his plan to both save the androids. _"What should I do? The androids are probably scattered around the entire area and not to mention the villain androids are trying to attack. If I get spotted by a villain while saving an android, I'm gonna have to fight it off but I need to take the android I saved to the safe zone to get my points."_

"Can't get a strategy together, huh?"

Izuku looks to see a teenage boy, that was standing a few inches away from him.

"The names Valkyrie, Andreas Valkyrie." the male said with a friendly smile, hands behind his head as he stretches twisting his body around showing his back.

He looks to be six foot, well-built body with broad shoulders. He has a slightly pale skin tone and has various long scars around his body, mainly on the underside of his forearms, his calves and on his spine, from what Izuku can see, as well as a various small point around his back. He has light brown hair that reaches to the nape of his neck and slightly curls in some areas. He has an oval shaped face with a smooth jaw, he has soft eyes as well as light gray irises with a light brown fade around the center of the eye. His clothing is a dark gray top, black shorts, and gray sneakers.

Almost as if he read Izuku's mind, Valkyrie answers suddenly. "The scars are because of my quirk, so don't worry about them too much. What's your name?"

Izuku blinks a few times before quickly responding. "Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya, that's sound like a unique last name. So you see the same problem as I do, get seen by a villain while having a 'civilian' is gonna be a problem, waste too much time with the villain and you won't have enough time to rescue." Andreas said as he finishes his stretches.

"Right, It's nearly impossible to save one android without getting spotted and attacked by the villain androids." Izuku thought about the situation a bit more before turning to the pale boy. "I have an idea on what they might want us to actually do."

"Then let's hear it," Valkyrie said as he let out a smile. "What do you think they're aiming for?"

"Think about it, there are all these students around here a lot more than expected. Do you think there is gonna be enough androids to save for everyone? They wouldn't put all of us together for nothing." Izuku explains as he looks around to all of the other students.

Some seem to know each other, others seem to stay alone, and a group of girls seems to be a team of some sort since they all were wearing a black and pink shirt.

"You're right, there is a lot of us here." Valkyrie agrees as he also looks around. "But what do they want us to do? Everyone here bearly knows each other."

Izuku looks at the group of girls in wonder. Thinking if they were all from the same school or working together.

Then it clicks, Izuku eyes widen in realization. _"Working...together! That's it! Pros have to team up on the spot even though they're from different agencies!"_ He turns to face Andreas and explains quickly. "Teamwork, heroes from different agencies have to work together all the time to help in rescue missions and capture missions. That's why there is so many of us!"

Andreas blinks a couple of times before speaking in amaze tone, "You got all that just by looking around?"

Izuku looks surprise a bit before nodding his head, face heating up in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to heroes and analysis."

Andreas blinks a couple more times before slowly smiling as he playfully slaps Izuku on the back. "Wow, imagine when you're actually a hero! You'd probably be able to come up with a plan in less than a second!"

Izuku's face was heating up more due to the fact that someone other than his mom and mentors was praising his talent. "It's...not that amazing."

Andreas smiles as he slaps Izuku on the left shoulder again. "Don't be so modest, of course, it is!"

"..."

An awkward silence follows afterward, none of them speak for a full minute. Izuku kicks the ground a bit looking away slightly while Andreas looks around.

"...So..." Andreas begins to attempt to continue the conversation. "Teamwork is what they're aiming for, huh."

Izuku nods slowly as he turns to look at him again. Quickly getting over the awkward moment as he speaks like nothing ever happened. "Yeah, maybe, if you want that is, we can team up for the exam. We help each other out, one can rescue while the other fights off villains. We'll change places here and there but we'll still get our own points." Izuku explains as he jumps a bit to loosen up before the test starts, stopping before taking deep breathes.

Andreas thought about it, thinking that maybe they were supposed to help each other out to get points. _"Maybe there's more to this test then they let on."_ Thinking hard on what Izuku said to him, a grin on his face now. "I don't see why not, I mean you're right about the hero stuff so I'm in!"

Izuku nods as he smiles, "Then it's nice to work with you."

Andreas laughs as he held out a fist in front if Izuku, You and I will be a great team!"

"I'm sure we will," Izuku said in a slightly nervous voice as he fist bump.

"I know we will!" Andreas ruffles Izuku's hair with his other hand.

"Must you be so loud, I mean no offense but I would like to try and keep it quiet for now to concentrate." a female voice politely said, not a single hint of hostility or rudeness in it. "I apologize if that sounded hostile, I bid no ill will to you boys."

The two boys turn to look at the source of the voice and froze when they saw a girl standing a few feet away from them.

She has fair, porcelain skin and platinum blond hair braided in a few places, making her look beautiful. She appears to be 5'6 with a well built athletic body that still pulls on a feminine look. She also has emerald green, almond-shaped eyes with full lashes and full lips. She was wearing a blue tank top with white accents on it, black skin yoga pants with a blue stripe down the sides, and black sneakers with blue stripes on them. The thing that popped out the most about her was the belt she was wearing, that has two hunting knives that were sheathed.

Izuku was the first one to snap out of his trance before nervously scratching his head. "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you."

The girl simply smiles, "It's quite alright, and I believe an introduction is in order, my name is Ekaterina Casterwill. It's nice to meet you, gentlemen." Holding out a hand as she spoke.

Izuku smiles back before shaking her hand, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Andreas holds out his right hand while his left puts Izuku into a playful headlock. "And I'm Andreas Valkyrie."

Ekaterina slightly nods before a sheepish smiles forms on her lips. "I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation earlier. Sorry, it was quite rude of me."

Izuku quickly assures her, "It's no problem, we weren't exactly being quiet about it." He looks at her belt and the two knives. "I'm guessing you got permission to bring your weapons."

Ekaterina slightly looks down at them before looking back up at Izuku, "Yes I did, I read that if your quirk wasn't suited for battle by itself you could bring a weapon. You just have to ask permission."

Izuku laughs nervously as he thinks about his best friend, _"Of course I find out now, sorry Veronica. But she'll be fine I know she will!"_ Izuku clears his throat, "That's good to know."

"As I was, I heard you talk about the possible teamwork of the exam," Ekaterina said as she folds her arms behind her.

Izuku nods quickly before answering her, "Yeah, I thought it was a bit off that there are so many students here. So I thought that if Pros have to work together in most missions maybe the school added that to the test."

Ekaterina thoughtfully unfolds one of her arms from behind her and taps her cheek with her finger. "Now that you mention it, Fireblade High is known for its teamwork and forming the greatest Hero groups in the world while U.A High is known for creating the best Solo heroes like All Might, Endeavor, and Edgeshot."

Valkyrie thought about it as he nods. "Yeah, you're right about that. So Izuku thought it would be a good idea to group up. Since villains will attack us while we are rescuing androids, you can team up with us. We'll each have each other back and still get individual points. If you want that is."

Casterwill seems to think about it for a moment before smiling and nods. "I don't see why not, Izuku seems to know what he's talking about and as future heroes, I think this will benefit us all." She does a slight curtsy as she reaches out to grab Izuku's hands and holds them while she shakes his hands. "I hope I can be of great assistance to you both!"

Izuku blushes slightly due to the sudden contact before looking away to the ground. "I hope I can help you too," he looks to Andreas, "Both of you."

Ekaterina let's go of him as she looks at the closed gates. "Now let us all get ready, the exam might start any minute now! We should continue our warm-ups!"

Five minutes have passed as the three students do there own warm-ups. Izuku had done handstands and push-ups. Ekaterina had done stretches and jumping jacks while Valkyrie had done stretches and even shadow boxing. Now the three were just waiting for the exam to start.

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off causing everyone to tense up before Yokoyama's voice yells throughout the area from the speakers. The gates opening up ever so slowly, revealing the rainforest district.

 **"Begin!"**

Everyone immediately runs through the gate, Izuku, and his two teammates sticking by each other. Izuku runs while looking around, trying to find an android. While keeping an eye on Valkyrie and Ekaterina, who was also looking around.

"Keep a sharp eye out for androids!" Izuku shouts as he jumps up onto a tree and travels quickly to the top. Using his quirk to make a psionic whip and swings from tree to tree. Looking for androids to save.

"Right!" Ekaterina said as she activates her quirk, eyes glowing faintly before disappearing white lines on her emerald eyes. She looks around, her vision now different as she was about to see white lines on people around her. One caught her eyes as it was simply on the ground not moving. "I think I found one!" She points to the left towards some trees and plants.

"Help!"

Izuku swings to another tree using his whip and lands on another to where she pointed. He kept swing to where the voice was calling for help.

"Help!"

It grew louder as he got closer, Ekaterina and Valkyrie following behind him.

"Help!"

All approach a small clearing and came to stop at, trap underneath two fallen trees was a humanoid red android.

What caught Izuku and the others attention was how...human it looks. Its face was life like, showing emotion and when it called out for help it sounded so human. Even the body frame of the android appears to look human. "Please help! I'm stuck!"

Ekaterina was the first to step forward and spoke, reassuring the android as she gets on her knees in front of it. "Don't worry, you are safe now. We will get you out." She turns to the two boys behind her. "Both of you carefully move the trees up and I'll pull them out from under."

Valkyrie smiles as he nods before grabbing a hold of one of the trees. "You got it! Izuku grabs the other and on three we lift them up!"

Izuku nods as a green aura covers his hands, eyes glowing brightly. _"Remember, to use my telekinesis I need to feel anger. Just use those memories."_ He calmly thought to himself as a green aura was now covering the tree, hands extended out towards it. "When you're ready!"

"Alright on three, one!" Andreas starts off. "Two! Three!"

They both lift the trees as Ekaterina gently pulls the red android out to safety. "I've got it! You can let go now!" She told the two boys as she turns to look at the android looking for any damage. "It seems to be fine, no damage at all."

"That's good, now all we have to do is escort it to the safe zone. Maybe save another on the way there." Andreas said as he points to where the center of the simulator is at. "We should get going before any villains show up to attack and we're at a time limit."

Izuku lets go of his telekinetic grip on the tree, eyes returning to normal, and smiles at Ekaterina slightly as he said, "You can take this one first since you instantly knew what to do. We'll keep a lookout for villains."

Ekaterina nods as she helps the bot up to its feet. "Thank you, both of you. This is the first save of the day. Now let us be on our way." Ekaterina leads them in the direction of the safe zone.

The three teens made their way to zone, unaware of the hidden camera watching them.

* * *

"Some of them have already rescued androids." A woman said as she watches the monitors from her seat. Alongside her are the staff of Fireblade High.

"Others have decided to go at it alone." A man with black hair said as he watches one of the many examiners go alone.

"While a few have decided to work together as a team." A woman with a spider-like appearance said as she lifts herself up to look at the groups closer.

"It seems that every group already has someone taking leadership," Yokoyama states as she observes each group. "Though the question is, are they compatible with each other not just in skill but with quirks as well?"

"Support and defense are very imperative in hero work, knowing who to put in defense and who to put in support are important decisions." Another man adds in as he flips open a plastic cover over a green button. "So let's see who the leaders put in for defense and support."

With that said he pushes the green button label with a V.

* * *

The examiners all hear sounds of quick moments throughout the rainforest. The plants moving as the noises got louder.

Ekaterina and the others stop momentarily as they hear heavy footsteps heading their way. Andreas and Izuku step closer to Ekaterina and the android, both activating their quirks. Izuku forming his psionic blade on both of his arms and stands defensively. Bones slowly came out of Valkyrie's scars on his arms, reopening them, and slowly forming them into gantlets covering his entire arm.

Almost immediately, two dark green armored androids jump down in front of them. Robotic eyes glowing a menacing red, as their arms have blades attach to them. Both androids lock on to their target and charged. Valkyrie and Izuku stand protectively in front of their female teammate.

Izuku and Andreas quickly jump in and blocks the attacks from the villains. All attacks colliding with the blades, Andreas destroying one of the villains' blades as it breaks on impact. While Izuku's psionic blades cause the villain's blades to crack before one of them shatters.

His eyes widen, as the blade remains fall to the ground, as he mutters to himself. "Weak blade, it's no wonder it cracked." Izuku leg sweeps swiftly knocking the android down to the ground. He quickly got on top of it and slashes repeatedly until it was nothing but small pieces.

Andreas simply smiles before uppercutting the villain he was facing, denting and causing some metal to fall off. "Sorry about this." Going in for a killer right hook before striking it again with a left hook. Smashing the head in as its eyes pop out and wires sparking as it falls to the ground. "Come on before more show up!"

Ekaterina quickly moves her hands to get a better grip on the red android and starts running with the two boys beside her. Quirks still active except Ekaterina who only used hers briefly to find the red android.

Three more villains appear before them, Izuku smiles slightly. _"Guess these guys are gonna keep coming no matter what."_ In the distance explosions and yells were heard. _"And it looks like people already ran into some villains"_

Izuku charges at the villain, slashing at its abdomen before stabbing it's left knee. Before reeling back his other blade and stabs its remaining knee. "If you can't walk then you can fight." Quickly taking off to another villain that appears from the plants, now hearing more footsteps coming their way. "More are coming!"

Andreas smashes in another android as he quickly glances at Izuku, "More from this side too! I can hear them!" Now manipulating the bones on his legs to appear like armor. Jaw kicking a villain, causing the jaw to break off, and helicopter kicks the head knocking it down. He turns to face another but pales slightly, "Oh no."

Ekaterina put the red bot down as she grabs both of her knives. Izuku jumps back to stand next to her as well as Andreas. The three teenagers were surrounded by a least twenty villains.

Izuku gets into a fighting position, "Looks like getting to the safe zone will be harder than we thought."

Valkyrie shifts as he stood defensively. "You got that right."

"My quirk might be able to assist you but you must listen to every word I say and when I tell you to strike a certain part of the body do it," Ekaterina said as her grip on her weapons tightens.

"Got it!" both said simultaneously as they all prepared to fight as they would make sure none of these villains got through them to get the android.


	6. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Okay, like I said this is not a chapter. (unfortunately)**

 **But I want to tell you a few things about the future of this story.**

 **Since I first started the original story, I was fueled with inspiration and a constant need to write to escape the stress at school when I was a freshman. The original Welcome to Fireblade High just started as a story I kept to myself. To be honest I posted it because my little sister and friends thought it was a good idea to share a story I created from the top of my head.**

 **The original Welcome to Fireblade was a 'rough draft'. But everyone seems to like it which I was happy about. :)**

 **And when I didn't really like how the original turned out. I decided to do a rewrite.**

 **I did the rewrite and posted the first chapter I was happy with it. But then I got messages from random people saying I was a failure and that I shouldn't be writing in the first place. (That wounded me big time) but I kept moving forward.**

 **Ever since then my mind has been everywhere. Due to family issues and school work.**

 **Now, I'm a Senior at school, when I posted chapter five of the rewrite I was happy with the beginning of it but the end is what always bugged me. (I loved that you guys were very helpful and honest) So I want to redo that ending part of the chapter. When I redo it the chapter title will say |Starting Line| Rewritten. So look out for that sometime later this month.**

 **Now as for the entire story. I will be taking my SWEET time with it. Not doing it to torture you but because I now only have little time to work on it. -_-**

 **It WILL be done and I will NOT cancel this story!**

 **As for my other story, The Outcast of the World. (I feel so bad about not giving it much attention.) 😞 I've been working on the next chapter little by little. I haven't updated since May 23! I should be done with it soon...maybe. Listening to Linkin Park, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Evanescence, Skillet, and Guns N Roses is a great motivator for that story.**

 **I hope you all understand.**

 **\- IcyHeart12**


	7. The Exam

**Hey! Hi, I know, I know it's been forever since I last updated. To be honest, at first, I was motivated a lot to write this chapter but then came my worst enemy... writers' block. So this chapter might suck a bit since I'm horrible with action. I honestly want this chapter out of the way so I can get to the next one and move on. So things should go a bit more smoothly from here. The first chapter of the year! And I was kind of distracted because of a certain game that came out last year. (But I'm back on track cause I finished it)**

 **On a completely unrelated note, I want to ask a few questions that I've asked everyone I've met: Has anyone here finished Adventure Mode: World of Light for Super Smash Brothers Ultimate? Who is your main for the game? (My mains are Greninja and Mewtwo) Who was a pain to unlock in the game? (For me it was Bowser Jr. The little bastard kept using the damn drill and cannonball!)**

 **And now for the hardest question ever in history (This is the first question I ask any friends I make and the hardest decision since childhood): Who would you pick as your starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander?**

 **That's all for now!**

* * *

 **Seven Minutes into the Exam**

Izuku and Valkyrie both crushing and slicing androids as they kept coming, the villains just kept coming and coming like it was endless. Ekaterina kept slicing at any villain bot that got to close to her and the red android she was protecting. Izuku made sure that no villain got past him as he swiftly moves to fight them off.

"They just keep on coming!" Valkyrie shouts he smashes in the head of another villain before kicking another away. "We need to move! If we stay here they're just going to keep coming and we'll be overwhelmed! We need to get points if we're going to pass this exam!"

"He's right! Ekaterina, have any ideas to get out of here!" Izuku yells as he moves to slice three more villains.

"Izuku! Andreas! Cover me while I move with the Android!" Ekaterina stabs both her knives into the abdomens of the villains before slicing upwards towards the neck before pulling it out. Both falling to the ground as she jumps back to the android, picking it up as she wraps an arm around its waist before moving its right arm around her shoulders. "Cover me!"

Izuku and Valkyrie both move to cover Ekaterina, standing next to her as she moves to run through the wave of villains.

The two boys keep any villains away from their only female partner. Izuku dematerializes his blades as he now turns them into a bow and arrow. The bow was an emerald green as the point was sharp, the hunting bow was dark green with dragon scale-like carvings decorated the bow. He creates two more arrows as he aims all three arrows towards the wave of green androids and stops, turns around to look at the wave of villains behind him. _"Like Rider said aim, add a bit of firepower and shoot!"_ He releases as all three arrows shot them, the moment the arrows made contact with the androids it exploded destroying the rest behind them.

He turns back around and runs to catch up with his team. _"Good thing I can use two of my abilities in one attack."_

Once he caught up, Valkyrie looks at him with amazement, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Training with two crazy guys who have nothing better to do with their spare time has its perks." He simply said as he kept running, hunting bow in his hand tightly. He creates another arrow and gets it ready to shoot, eyes shooting around his surroundings to look for a target.

"Must be crazy to teach you to do that with your quirk. Wish they taught me." Andreas said as he gave him a grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't wish for that if I were you. The training will be a living hell." Izuku said as he kept his eyes moving around.

Both males kept close to Ekaterina as they seem to lose the villains from Izuku's attack. The three examines made their way to the safe zone. Ekaterina's eyes glow again like they did when the exam started, eyes having white lines. She snaps her head to the left instantly as she sees something coming their way, two white lines on its knees and one in the stomach. "I see, Izuku on the left. The knees and the stomach!"

Izuku listens to her instantly, shooting an arrow at the android. "Thank you, that helped a lot."

"Andreas to the right hit the collarbone!" Ekaterina yells at him as she moves faster.

Valkyrie shifts the bones of his gantlet to add small spikes on the knuckles before hitting directly near the collarbone as it pierces through the armor shattering the metal inside. The bot fell down instantly trying to get back up. "Thanks, Ekaterina!"

"You're welcome," She replies with a smile as her eyes still have white lines. "My quirk can assist greatly in eliminating the enemy quickly."

 _ **Ekaterina Casterwill - Quirk: Mystic Eyes of Death: When her quirk is activated, she sees lines that reveal weak spots and points of death on a target.**_

Valkyrie shifts the bones on his legs as they thicken and grow stronger. "No kidding."

"I can see the safe zone! We're almost there!" Izuku said as he shoots another arrow at a villain.

"Ahead of us are two villains, aim for the heads and chest!" Ekaterina yells out to the boys as she turns off her quirk until she needs it again.

"Valkyrie you make a clear path for Ekaterina to go through while I cover her from the back! We're almost there and we need to save more androids if we want to pass!" Izuku quickly explains as he creates another arrow to shoot.

"I'm on it!" Valkyrie shifts the bones of his arms again, gantlets getting bigger and thicker, to match the strength of his legs. Charging forward towards the two incoming villains and does a back body drop on both of them. From behind Izuku shoots both of the villain bots in the head.

 _"Acting as a tank...not what I had in mind but it works."_ Izuku thought to himself as he creates more arrows.

"You seem to be enjoying doing that move, Valkyrie," Ekaterina said with a small smile.

"Maybe a little too much." Izuku chuckles lightly as he follows behind Ekaterina.

"Just doing my job!" Andreas yells happily as he does a powerful Lariat on a villain knocking it down hard.

 _ **Andreas Valkyrie - Quirk: Bones:** **He has the ability to manipulate the bones in his body to any shape that he desires.**_

Soon they arrived at the safe zone, seeing pink androids with the red medical cross on their forehead tending to other rescued androids that examiners dropped off.

"Oh my! Another one hurt! Don't worry kids I'll handle him. Points added!" The pink android said as she takes the red android from Ekaterina. "Now go on, there are more people to save."

The three teenagers watch as the pink android walked the red one to a table, fixing it up. Valkyrie looking at the bots before turning to his two teammates, "That was easier than I thought."

"Agreed, Now enough talk! Let's collect more points!" Ekaterina said as she grabs the two boys by the hands and drags them back to the rainforest field.

* * *

 **Fireblade Monitor Room**

Yuki Yokoyama looks at the screens in front of her watching closely, "Seems like most of them are able to handle the villains." she said as she taps her finger on the side of her head. "Although some of the other students are having trouble working together. What do you think if this Red Viper?"

The woman that was sitting next to her just scoffed, "These idiots are forgetting the basics already. God, sometimes I wonder why I even accepted this job."

Reaching the height of 5'8, Red Viper is a slender woman with a well-built body and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Her medium size breasts plump with a matching rear. Her skin a light tan, her forehead and the sides of her face from the temple down to her neck textured like snake scales. Her shoulder length red hair in a low ponytail, a single lock of hair framing her oval-shaped head from the side. Her lips thin, having dark red lipstick on. Her eyes are almond shaped, long lashes curved upwards, her soft angel eyebrows pointed near the end like an arrow. The irises of her eyes were orange while her pupils were black slits almost snake-like. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight black leather long sleeve jumpsuit, with a red snake symbol design on her back, and black flat heel ankle boots.

Yuki simply smiles as she chuckles at the Pro hero next to her, "You accepted this job because I gave it to you. And because I'm your best friend! No matter how much you denied it in the past few years and you love me."

"By love, you mean hate right?" Viper raises her brow at the young woman next to her before looking back at the screens. "These kids they seem to think a bit slow. Some of these shitbags can't even work together, much less use their quirks together."

Yuki laughs at the red-haired woman next to her, "Such language to use while talking about these kids. You know you could try to be a little nicer to them this year, Maria."

"Why should I? It helped the last class I had last year. They exceed past their limits in no time." Red Viper, also known as Maria by her co-workers, looks at her from the corner of her eyes.

Yuki lets out a laugh as she playfully shoves her shoulder, "Did you forget the first day of your class last year?" She leans back against her seat looking at her skeptically, "You scared three of your students so badly they requested to be transferred to a different class. Let's also not forget that every time they saw you in the hallway they would either pass out or run away screaming."

Red Viper simply laughs at the memory of her three former students, "Please, there are far scarier things out there in the world than me." Her smile vanishes from sight as her eyes darken and a scowl. "A lot scarier things in the world."

Yuki lets out a sigh as she felt negative vibes from the pro hero. "You're still thinking about _that_ time aren't you. You shouldn't be thinking about that, you did what you did for the government because it was your job. You left that life behind there's no need to think about that anymore."

Vipers expression softens slightly as rubs her face in agitation. "Hard not to when all I can see is peoples terrified faces every time I close my eyes. You know what let's just watch these idiots and forget this conversation!"

"Ladies if you're both done talking we need to get back to keeping track of these kids!" said the spider-like woman that is sitting a few seats down next to them.

"Shut it, Sullivan!" Viper snaps at the woman as an angry tick appears on her forehead. "Mind your own damn business!"

* * *

Thirty minutes went by as Izuku and his group continue to rescue androids, so far they had rescued about sixteen androids. Ekaterina has six, two of which were red, two black bots, one blue bot, and one Purple. Andreas has five, three of which were black ones, and two red ones. Izuku himself has also collected five, one purple, two reds, one gray one, and one blue.

"Alright, we still need more points to pass. We probably don't have much time left until the exam is over but if we keep on going we might just get lucky." Izuku said as they stopped to catch their breaths as they have been running and fighting the entire time.

"Lucky, I think we need a miracle. I swear there are a lot of villains out here." Valkyrie panted as he sits down on the ground. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"What to do indeed." Ekaterina slowly said as she was steadying her breathing. "We need to move faster! Or else we won't pass this exam."

"There are villains crawling everywhere right now! How are we supposed to move without getting spotted!?" Valkyrie exclaims as he tries to steady his breathing, bones going back into his body.

Ekaterina and Valkyrie kept going back and forth, meanwhile, Izuku was thinking to himself. _"Valkyrie has a point, right now it looks like there are more villains out there than rescue bots. At this rate, we won't be able to get enough points to pass."_ Izuku looks around their area to make sure they were hidden from view. _"Why? Why so many villains in one district? I get they want us to work together but why so many villains all of the sudden?"_ He looks down at the ground for a moment, thinking. _"Feels like they're closing in on us. So, this is what pros feel like when they're outnumbered. Guess this is how Rider felt when he went undercover and still had to fight the boss of the mafia gang."_

Then it clicked!

Izuku looks back at his bickering teammates, who look exhausted from fighting and running. "So, these villains are lackeys acting as henchmen." he quietly said to himself. "Question is where and who is the final boss?" Izuku let's out a sigh as he speaks up, so they could hear him. "Guys, stop. I think we're near the end of the exam. Most students got captured already meaning only a few of us are left out here."

"Man, it's already near the end of the exam and we don't have enough points to pass." Valkyrie sighs as he gets up from his spot.

"I think we do, or at least I hope so, I think this exam is more than just rescue," Izuku assure his teammate as he went on explaining. "Teamwork seems to be a major role in this exam but what else is there."

"Who knows, the exam is different every year from what I heard from the upperclassmen," Andreas said as he stretches his arms behind his back, a loud pop was heard when he did. "Wish this exam was a little easier."

"Wishful thinking, Fireblade wouldn't make it easy for anyone to get accepted into the school unless you're recommended by a Pro Hero," Ekaterina explains with a huff, ear twitching as she hears a loud screeching sound followed by metal hitting against each other. "Did you hear that?"

Before any of the males could answer multiple loud metallic roars was heard throughout the entire district. Then something big cast a large shadow on the three teens, they all look up to see something flying over them.

Izuku eyes widen as he saw a large mechanical dragon aiming to land on them. "Move!" He tackled both Ekaterina and Andreas out of harms way, The metal dragon slammed down to where they had been standing, letting out a roar as it landed. Izuku imminently gets off his teammates, "So this is the boss huh?"

The metal dragon looks at the three teens as it barred its metal fangs at them.

"So this is the Final boss! Man, that thing is huge!" Andreas yells as he backs up slightly.

Izuku moves closer to Ekaterina, whispering. "Do you see where the weak spots on this thing are at?

Ekaterina's eyes looked a bit red like her eyes were irritated from her constant quirk usage but despite that, she still activates it. Her vision changes as she looks for its weak points, she sees only four weak points. The spots were the wings, the tail, the neck, and its forehead. "Yes I can but it will be difficult to strike them. Izuku you should try to distract it while Andreas and I strike it from all sides."

"On it!" Izuku forms psionic chains that wrap around his arms before charging in towards the metal beast.

The metal dragon turns and swings his tail at Izuku, hoping to cause some damage. Izuku swiftly dodging the tail as he then jumps onto the tail. Running towards the back of the dragon. He swings the chains as he lassos the neck, holding on as the dragon thrashes around to get him off.

Valkyrie and Ekaterina take the chance to strike, however, the metal beast reaction was a bit unexpected. It flew into the air and twirls around like a drill at it then slammed itself to the ground knocking away the two.

Izuku falling off, looking a bit dizzy as he hit the ground. "I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Please don't!" Andreas desperately yells in panic as he helps Izuku sit up. "We don't need the brains of the group to puke his guts out!"

"Focus you two! It's getting back up!" Ekaterina shouts as she got into a defensive position.

The metal dragon gets up as it shakes its body slightly getting the dirt and rubble off of it. It shakes the rest of the rubble off as it turns and looks at the three teens, giving a ferocious loud roar.

"For a big metal dragon, it moves pretty quickly!" Andreas yells as he covers his ears due to the loud roar.

"You're right about that!" Izuku yells as he looks at Ekaterina, "What now! I'm not going to be able to distract it by myself!"

"Looks like we all have to scatter in order to defeat it. Do you both understand!?" She shouts at them.

Andreas and Izuku both gave a thumbs up before running in separate directions. Ekaterina runs towards the large dragon that snaps its jaws at her as she got closer, she gracefully jumps upwards to dodge its claws.

Izuku forms psionic blades on his arms and dashes forward to its back leg, striking it twice before jumping up to avoid the long tail that tries to hit him. Doing a spin midair to slice the tip of its tail.

Valkyrie covers both of his legs in bones as he jumps high and drops heavily down onto the dragon's claws as it had tried to strike him. The metal claws breaking under its weight causing the beast to shriek out.

Ekaterina gets her knives ready as she rushes in dodging downwards to avoid being hit by the beast head as he tried to hit her. Rushing forward jumps high to land on the metal beast face and swiftly stabbing its eye before retreating back to the ground as it lets out a roar.

Suddenly it rolls itself up into a ball and rolls itself toward Ekaterina at amazing speed.

"Ekaterina!" Izuku and Valkyrie shout in alarm. Izuku quickly creating psionic chains and launches it at Ekaterina. Once wrapped around her, he pulls her towards them moving her out of the way before she got hurt.

The beast instead crashed into trees, unrolling itself as it let out a roar.

Izuku quickly grabs Ekaterina bridal style and runs towards the trees. "Valkyrie, come on we need to think of a new plan!"

Valkyrie nods as he follows Izuku and Ekaterina towards the trees briefly looking back at the metal dragon, who was shaking off the broken trees and dirt off itself, before spiriting off.

The two boys ran as fast as they could away from the metal dragon.

Ekaterina holds onto Izuku tightly as she wasn't used to being carried, "Not that I don't appreciate your help Izuku but can you please put me down!"

Izuku looks at her briefly before looking forward, "Sure." He stops before looking back to make sure it didn't follow them, slowly he puts her down.

Ekaterina gently stands before smiling at Izuku, "Thank you Izuku, you're very kind."

Izuku laughs as he scratches the back of his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. "No problem."

Andreas looks at his two teammates with a small smile. _"Seems you're pretty popular with the ladies, huh Izuku."_

 **"You Have 1 Minute Remaining Until The Exam Ends!"**

"Alright lovebirds, what do you suppose we do for the next minute cause no way we're going back there to fight that giant metal ass dragon!" Andreas yells as he points in the direction they came from.

"He's right, we might have done some damage and know the weaknesses of it but we're not strong enough to take it on." Izuku said as he looks at the two teens, "So, for now, I guess we just stay here until time runs out."

Ekaterina frowns slightly but knew he was right, she looks down in thought. _"He's right, even if we went back I doubt we would've been able to do anything. I was reaching my quirk's limit so I wouldn't be able to use it after."_

Andreas simply nods as he sat down on the ground, Izuku could tell he didn't like the decision but didn't say anything because he knew he was right, "Guess this one was a fight we couldn't win." He let out a sigh as he looks up into the air.

Izuku looks down with a slight scowl on his face, not liking his own decision but it was for the best. _"I was reaching my limit with my constructs anyways, I was starting to get tired of using my quirk. God this sucks."_

With feeling defeated they just sit there until the time was up, they didn't say anything to each other the entire time.

 **"And That's Time!"**

* * *

 **Well, hopefully that wasn't to bad. The next chapter should be better.**


	8. Please Read

***sigh* When I started this story I had it planned to the very end. The characters built up, the climax, the twists and the ending for it. I was motivated to write this out to the end but...now it's different. ?**

 **I've been writing for awhile now since 2017. I loved it but with the stuff that's going on in my life it's taken a toll on me. ?**

 **It suddenly go harder to concentrate on this story, it got harder to write OC's personalities, it got harder to keep a positive attitude while writing. With so many personalities and so many things I had planned out it just...got too much. I kept writing over and over and it was never satisfying to me. It wasn't good enough to update and it was hard to enjoy it. ?**

 **I loved the oc's some of you submitted, like Ekaterina Casterwill and Andreas Valkyrie. They were fun to write and there are others who I was looking forward to writing out.**

 **And now I just can't do it anymore. No matter how much I push myself to write I just can't do it for this story.**

 **I'm sorry to those who were excited to read more of this story. I'm sorry to those who submitted OC's.**

 **So that's it this story is dead. I'm not working on it anymore. I'll probably delete both versions of this story. If anyone want to adopt this story (though I highly doubt it) just let me know what you need before I delete this.**

 **It doesn't mean I'm done with Fanfiction after all I still have my other story.**

 **So this is it. I'm done with this story.**

 **\- IcyHeart12**


	9. Note

**I decided not to delete this story since some people still want it up. And there are a few people who want to adopt this story. (To those who asked I might need more time to decide) That's all for now.**


	10. Adopted

Welcome to Fireblade High has been adopted by Hyper X Master


End file.
